


Picking Favourites

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Jealousy, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Zen being a grumpy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Your favourite animated show is getting a live action musical, and guess who's playing your favourite character! ...Not Zen, unfortunately.





	

"Zen..." you gently call out to the actor, carefully trying to coax him out of the blanket he's thrown over himself as he curled up into a ball on the bed. The actor doesn't respond to you, and you sigh for the umpteenth time that afternoon as you straighten yourself up, crossing your arms over your chest, deep in thought about what to do about this.

Just a few days ago, Zen had told you that he was casted for an upcoming musical. You had asked what it was, and when Zen excitedly told you that it was your favourite animated show, you screamed in pure joy and delight. The actor was aware that the show was your favourite, even making him watch a few episodes, so the young man was extremely excited to tell you the news. You laughed giddily as you bounced and jumped around around the room, pacing every now and then, energy surging through you from this pleasant announcement.

Zen couldn't help but chuckle at your reaction and pulled you into a loose hug. You were just so adorable to him whenever you showed how happy you were. You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend's waist, squeezing him tightly as you let out another squeal of delight before he squeezed back. The two of you continued to hug each other tightly before you pulled back, slightly out of breath from your small (not really) moment of freaking out.

"Which character will you be playing?" you asked him, and Zen answered with one of the characters that you weren't too fond of. "Ah, I see... I'm sure you'll do well!" You hesitated for a moment before you asked if Zen knew who would be playing your favourite character.

The actor thought for a moment before he took out his phone and scrolled through a few of his pictures and showing you a picture of what you considered to be a handsome-looking male. Not as handsome as Zen of course, but still attractive in his own right. "Hyeon Park," Zen answered you, and you made a mental note of the name.

After that, you spent a ridiculous amount of time researching Hyeon. After all, you wanted to know if the male would do justice in his portrayal of your favourite character. Hyeon was still an uprising actor, but you could definitely see promise in him, able to work with several roles—even those of the opposite sex—and was just really passionate overall. Needless to say, you quickly became a fan.

In the meantime, however, Zen was getting more and more jealous the more you excitedly talked about Hyeon and how you were eager to see his performance. Of course, you also made sure to comment how you were looking forward to watching Zen in the musical too, but the actor wanted just a _bit_ more attention. He knew you didn't mean anything bad by it; you were mostly being biased because Hyeon was playing your favourite character whereas Zen wasn't, but since you never quite expressed quite as an enthusiastic response to other actors, Zen couldn't stop the bitter feeling of jealousy rising in his chest.

So now here you were, with Zen buried under the blankets after he accidentally blurted out that he didn't like you fawning over Hyeon. Feeling both embarrassed and ashamed at that, the actor retreated to the bedroom.

"Zen, please stop sulking," you tried to be gentle, but this was starting to get out of hand.

"I'm not sulking," his voice answered underneath the blankets, muffled, before giving a small harrumph.

"You are," you argued.

"Am not," he insisted stubbornly.

You didn't know what to do to get Zen to stop acting like this, wanting him to just go back to being his usual happy self. It wasn't your intention to make him feel this way, and you know that you didn't do anythin wrong, so it was a struggle to figure out how to go about this.

"...I'm sorry for being difficult," you could hear Zen mumble out a quiet apology, and your expression softened.

You sat down on the bed beside the large bundle and placed a hand atop, making contact with what you assumed to be Zen's broad back. You felt him tense slightly under the touch, but he quickly relaxed when you started soothingly rubbing his back. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know..."

"So you know that just because I'm Hyeon's fan doesn't mean I'll stop loving you, right? You're the only one for me, Zen," you reassured him. "My heart belongs to you and you alone."

The actor remained quiet and unmoving, but you were sure that your message got through to him. After a few more seconds, you felt the blanket shift, and Zen slowly pulled the cloth back just a little bit, poking the top half of his head out. He looked up at you, his face flushed as tears formed in the corner of his eyes, but you can see the underlying happiness in them.

"I love you," he whispered out, the words falling out of his lips with such ease.

"I love you too—oof!" You barely got the words out before Zen jumped out from underneath the covers and tackled you down onto the bed, enveloping you into a warm embrace.

The actor lovingly nuzzled his cheeks against yours, offering contented mewls into your ear while strands of his hair tickled your skin. You couldn't help but laugh, Zen following soon after you before moving to rub your noses together. He allowed his head to rest on your forehead, hands cupping your face as he stared intensely into your eyes that you couldn't bear to look away.

"Just you watch..." he whispered, his lips barely brushing against your own.

"Hm?" You make a questioning sound as you run your hand through Zen's hair, causing him to close his eyes for a moment ad breath out a sigh of bliss at the sensation.

"I'll make you fall in love with my acting, and you'll have a new favourite character by the time you finish watching the show," Zen declared confidently, and you laughed in response, knowing full well that will most definitely be the case.

"I look forward to it," you answer him, taking the actor up on his challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other Zen fics, yes, the Hyeon here is the same Hyeon as in my fic [Promises to Keep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8590111/chapters/19698526).


End file.
